Skyfall on Christmas
by James S-310
Summary: The Christmas day in Petropolis is threatened when Snaptrap got an advanced space strike program named Skyfall, only the Bat-mutt can save this year's holiday but after an accident he just had, it won't be easy. Please R&R :)


**Skyfall on Christmas**

**(A/N: My first and short story for Christmas hope you all will like it, merry Christmas to everybody! :D)**

Petropolis was safer since Dudley had become the Bat-mutt, but even during the month of Christmas the crime doesn't sleep so Dudley had a lot of work to do.

-"Oh brother…I guess that's one of the prices of being a hero." Dudley commented to himself before he ran to stop some criminals.

During the pursuit one of the criminals had what it looked like a computer disk which had the information of an abandoned attack project.

-"Hey Dudley, need help?" Kitty said trough a communication frequency to talk to Dudley.

-"Aren't you a little bit away from the ground?" Dudley said when he saw Kitty on the tuff-plane.

-"I'll help you from the air." Kitty responded so the once purr-fect partners started to chase the criminal, at the end Dudley corned the criminal in the top of a train so Kitty had to shoot to the criminal so he won't get away, but right when Kitty had a clear shot she saw Eric, the water delivery guy down in the streets so Kitty was only looking at him and she accidentally pulled the trigger of her rifle and the shot landed on the Bat-mutt's shoulder making him fall to the dark whole under the train bridge.

-"Oh no! Dudley!" Kitty said when she saw her former partner fall down.

Three days had passed since Dudley had disappeared and nobody was able to find him, when Kitty was entering to her apartment she saw a dark silhouette in the window.

-"Where have you been all this time?" Kitty asked amazed seeing that the figure in the shadows has the same shape of Bat-mutt's costume.

-"Enjoying death…you should try it someday." Dudley said stepping into the light revealing the wound in his right shoulder which was still stained with blood in his costume.

-"Dudley, about that I…" Kitty tried to say.

-"No time, I need to protect Petropolis from the threats that are always trying to destroy it." Dudley said when he stepped into the window to get out.

-"No you won't, not until you're fully recovered from your accident and definitely not before Christmas." Kitty said and she dragged Dudley to T.U.F.F. HQ to check that he's in full strength.

The physical test was good but he had to take the physiological test.

-"Okay Mr. Bat-mutt, I'm gonna tell what does gonna happen…I'll say some words and you will tell me what they mean for you, for example if I say day you say…" The doctor said.

-"Waste." Bat-mutt responded serious as always, but this time was because he knew that behind the mirror in the room the Chief, Keswick and Kitty were watching him.

-"Okay…" The doctor said.

-"Petropolis." Doc said.

-"Home." Bat-mutt said.

-"Criminals." Doc said.

-"Scum." Bat-mutt said.

-"T.U.F.F." Doc said.

-"Former job." Bat-mutt said.

-"Batmobile." Doc said.

-"Favorite ride." Bat-mutt said.

-"Crime fighting." Doc said.

-"Occupation." Bat-mutt said.

-"Chief." Doc said.

-"Father like figure." Bat-mutt said and the chief smiled after he heard that.

-"Keswick." Doc said.

-"Friend." Bat-mutt said and Keswick smiled when he heard that.

-"Kitty Katswell." Doc said.

-"Bitch." Bat-mutt said coldly and Kitty got confused when she heard that.

-"Uh…Bat." Doc said.

-"Symbol." Bat-mutt said.

-"Darkness." Doc said.

-"Ally." Bat-mutt said.

-"Skyfall." Doc said but Dudley didn't respond.

-"Skyfall." Doc said again.

-"I'm done." Bat-mutt said leaving the room.

-"Okay now I'm lost, why did Dudley called me a bitch and why did he left when he heard the word Skyfall?" Kitty asked.

-"Maybe he called you that because you shot him and almost killed him." The chief said.

-"But that was an accident!" Kitty said.

-"And maybe he left when he heard about Skyfall because he l-l-l-l-l-lost it." Keswick said.

-"Wait, what's Skyfall?" Kitty asked curious.

-"Skyfall was a program, the one you two lost, that consist in been a master code for all the defenses satellites that are armed with powerful lasers so, wherever it aims it turns the place it's aiming into a pile of dust. Agent Puppy decided that he would look out for it so the word Skyfall makes him remember about his failure." The chief explained.

-"So that's why he's acting weird lately." Kitty thought.

The next day was the day of Christmas, everyone in Petropolis was waiting for the night to come and be with their families and open their presents, seems that everybody was going to spend a good time except for Dudley because he desperately was looking for the strike program Skyfall, it could've been easier to find if the thief who stole it hadn't sell it to Snaptrap and now he was going to use it to make sure that every citizen in Petropolis would have a Doomed Christmas.

Dudley knew where to find it but before he went to Kitty's apartment and left a present in the window, when Kitty arrived to her apartment she found a Christmas present in the window when she grabbed the present she saw it had a note that said:  
_Merry Christmas, Kitty_

_-Dudley._

When Kitty opened it she saw a ball of yarn and a picture of her and Dudley as the Purr-fect partners. Later Dudley had found Snaptrap but the dog knight couldn't move his right arm too well because of his laser wound in his shoulder, he engaged his fight against Snaptrap and his henchmen but he was losing the battle because of his wound and when everything seemed to be doomed Kitty arrived and used a net gun to trap Snaptrap and his henchmen. But nothing was that simple, the Skyfall program had already begun and it was about 10 seconds to destroy Petropolis so Dudley overload the systems of the program making the satellites in the space to explode. With the city and the Christmas day safe, Dudley was standing in a rooftop watching the snow falling through the sky and he also saw Santa Claus in his magic sled making his way to deliver Christmas presents to every family in the world.

-"Sky's clear, Santa." Dudley said as Santa's sled got out of sight.

-"There you are:" Kitty said as she appeared behind Dudley.

-"Weren't you supposed to be in T.U.F.F. for the holyday party?" Dudley asked.

-"Yeah but I wanted to give you your Christmas present." Kitty said giving Dudley his present, when he opened it he saw a golden chew toy.

-"Awesome! Thanks Kitty." Dudley said.

-"Wait there's one more thing." Kitty said and Dudley grabbed the other stuff inside the box.

-"A mistletoe?" Dudley asked but Kitty silenced him by kissing him, which meant for that was the mistletoe a present.

-"Merry Christmas Dudley, I love you." Kitty said.

-"Likewise Kitty and I love you too." Dudley said and later the two of them went to see the big Christmas tree being turned on in the plaza of the city, an what better way to watch it by sitting in the closest rooftop and holding each other's hands.

**THE END**


End file.
